Unseen Episodes
by Megann Joy
Summary: From the title of this story, I'm making these chapters look like they are scenes that were not included in the anime. Forgive me if the characters are a bit OOC. Read on and tell me what you think as you leave a review. :) I'll think of a better summary next time. :)


This story is a compilation of different NatsumexMikan moments with other pairings. Consider this chapters as episodes that you never got to see in the anime.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT; NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS!

* * *

_**Class 2B's Movie (part 1)**_

* * *

_Thursday_

The Homeroom teacher, at the same time, English teacher, Narumi, gave class 2-B of elementary school a project. The gay-like blonde teacher finished his lessons as the last period. When the bell rang for dismissal, he asked his students to stay for a few minutes to inform them about his project for the school year.

"As a project this school year, I would require you to make your own movie." His tone was surprisingly normal, not that regular high-pitched and enthusiastic tone. It was already surprising enough that today; the questionable hormonal teacher wasn't wearing his regular frilly, girly clothes.

The class started murmuring with each other after their teacher's announcement that Narumi had to clear his throat to regain his entire student's attention.

"I have already decided the leader whom I believe deserves the position and potential enough to lead her members," Narumi explained with a smile plastered on his porcelain face.

"I picked Shouda Sumire for the director and Tobita Yuu would be your assistant."

Yuu, more preferably known as Iinchou, and Sumire, cautiously went to get the list of members who belongs to the group. As soon as Sumire got the paper, she desperately searched for a certain boy's name; even if she knew he was part of the movie. And there, she saw at the bottom part of the paper, was written; Natsume Hyuuga. By this time, Narumi had already exited the classroom, leaving behind his elementary pupils to talk. She squealed in joy and bragged about the one and only Natsume, being in her group.

"Hey Permy, Natsume's not the only one in your group, idiot." A boy with spiky, sandy hair yelled from his seat in the middle row.

"Yeah, yeah," Sumire waved her hand dismissively, though she didn't really care about the other members. All she was expecting from the movie was Narumi's praise for her brilliant storyline and directing skills, and well, to be able to see Natsume's acting skills. But in her opinion, it would be so much better if she got the lead female role if Natsume was the lead. And really, really, really great if there was a kissing scene.

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…!_ Her mind was filled with endless happiness, almost gay.

Drifting away to her fantasies and wiggling animatedly, Hotaru calmly stood beside her and swiped the paper out of Sumire's hands.

She read aloud the names written in the paper, "Sumire Shouda, Yuu Tobita, Anna Umenomiya, Hotaru Imai, Hoshio Hoshino, Kitsuneme, Kokoro Yume, Wakako Usami, Luna Koizumi, Nonoko Ogasawara, Ruka Nogi, Mikan Sakura, and Natsume Hyuuga."

(A/N: Kitsuneme doesn't have a last name, does he?)

Hotaru put back the piece of paper in the daydreaming-Sumire's hands.

* * *

_Friday_

Sumire, the leader and director of class 2-B's movie project, had just called for an urgent meeting with her members. She gathered them and made them stay after all their classes. Beginning with the important matter, she read the script that she made just last night.

"The title for our movie would be LAUGH, LOVE AND CRY." She paused for a moment to hear her classmates' comments. Hearing no objections, she continued.

"It's kind of like Shake, Rattle and Roll. We'll be doing three parts in one movie," she explained with a triumphant smile on her face.

"So who's going to be who?" asked Anna in a tone of excitement.

"I've already picked out the lead roles in every part, if all of you don't mind." Sumire looked at all her group members who just stared at her, giving her the cue to continue.

"For LAUGH, the lead role would be Kitsu." The whole group showed a smile, except for two persons; Hotaru and Natsume. But inside their heads, they were thinking, "It suits him well!"

"If it's not so hard to ask Kitsu, you are going to portray a gay," Sumire said softly. Kitsu was surprised but agreed. He brought his hand up his shoulder and pretended to flip his invisible long hair before saying, "Oh my gosh!" He was already trying to act like one!

The whole class burst into laughter, almost forgetting why they were staying in their classroom after classes. So, it was Sumire's job to get them back to the real topic.

"We'll be doing the Laugh part first tomorrow. Come here at eight in the morning with a dozen pair of clothes. Any more questions?" she inquired. No more than a second, a hand was submitted into the air.

Sumire motioned Yuu, who raised his hand to speak, "Who's going to tape the whole thing?"

"Good question. I'm going to ask a few friends and a few seniors to come help as with the lights and camera. I'll also assign someone to be the make-up artist."

Alternately nodding their heads, the class was amazed while Sumire came up to a conclusion, "If there are no more questions, all of you can go to your dorms now."

The students transpired, leaving a slightly tired Sumire packing her bag with her belongings.

* * *

_Saturday_

The classroom was crowded, even if it wasn't supposed to be. It was a Saturday, where the students should have been doing their past time. Like reading books, shopping in Central town, sleeping 'till late in the morning or playing sports.

But here they are at eight in the morning, the students of class 2B preparing for the first scene they were recording today. Kitsu, the lead role for the first of three parts in the movie was reading and rehearsing his lines, while he was being powdered by a senior girl, the make-up artist. Hotaru, being the famous blackmailer, asked to be part of the lights and camera crew. She was now taking pictures of the set, particularly Ruka, who was forced to dress as a girl.

The other students who had roles in the first part were Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Wakako, Iinchou, and Hoshio. The other students were tasked to ready the set of the first scene. All except one, were present in the first day of filming, and that person is no other than Mikan Sakura.

Having been late for almost an hour, she edged over the door and slipped into the room only to found out her classmates seated. She stood at the door with no one noticing her presence. She pondered at the thought, _'It's a Saturday, weren't we supposed to be filming a movie?'_ Little did she know that in her lateness, they were already filming the second scene. She just settled on the thought that Narumi-sensei had seated them in for a Saturday class.

Just then, she saw Hotaru focusing her camera on Kitsu. And she wondered why Kitsu was pretending not to notice Hotaru and her camera. Out of great curiousity (and stupidity), she called out, "Hotaru, what are you doing?"

At this sudden comment, all heads turned to the brunette. And united, they thought, _'How stupid!'_

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm filming Kitsu, you idiot!" Out of nowhere, she pulled her baka gun and fired it emotionlessly at Mikan.

Having been hit by Hotaru's gun, she cautiously tried to stand up alone as no one dared to help her. The students of class 2B were filming a scene supposed to be taken during classes and they didn't want permy to start yelling over them. Unfortunately for Mikan, Sumire didn't let this pass and started telling her about her punishment for ruining the on-going filming.

It suddenly dawned on Mikan that they weren't having classes at all. It was only then that she noticed her classmates weren't wearing the school uniform. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head with a smile and accepted Sumire's punishment – whatever it would be.

* * *

_Mikan's Punishment_

As Mikan's punishment, Sumire let her do the cleaning after they finished filming the second scene. The room was left topsy-turvy when the class moved out to film another scene. Costumes were lying on the floor, on the chairs and even hanging on the windows. The room was far from clean, far from what it used to be before they left it yesterday.

And now, it was Mikan's job to bring it back to its old state – clean. She started with putting the costumes back into the rack prepared at the back of the room. After all was neatly tucked and displayed, she went about moving the desks to go back into straight rows and columns. Next, she got out a damp cloth and started wiping the windows, balancing herself on a desk. And while she was doing so, she nearly jumped out of surprise when suddenly, the door banged open. She turned over to see Natsume standing right in front of the door.

"Natsume? Why are you here?" she asked, her voice quite muffled. The fire caster did not reply and walked to the board instead. Bewildered by Natsume's quiet reply, Mikan stared long into his figure, finally understanding his sudden movement.

"So I guess you were sent here to be punished too, ne Natsume?" she asked casually.

This time, Natsume replied with his famous answer, "Hn." Mikan giggled at this in which she would burst into laughter if it were somebody else. But considering it was the high-tempered Natsume, it was better for her to control her laughter.

Natsume turned to glare at her, to warn her of her slightest giggling that is getting to his nerves. But what met his eyes was the cute image of Mikan, giggling. And no doubt, she was holding back her boisterous laugh in front of him.

_'Keep laughing,'_ was what he wanted to say, but his pride got the better of him.

"Stop laughing, idiot," it came out as an insult, rather than a praise.

Mikan frowned, showing her furrowed brows, which was still cute in Natsume's point of view. She was about to go back to the windows, when she lost balance and was about to hit her face on the cold, hard floor.

She shut her eyes closed, waiting for the impact an Natsume's insults but what came next was the total opposite. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself on top of Natsume, their faces as good as 2 inches apart. Mikan could feel his warm breath brushing along at the side of her face. They stared long and hard in each other's eyes until Mikan felt her cheeks, burning red. Natsume too, blushed a tint of red, but Mikan was feeling awkward to notice.

As soon as Mikan got off Natsume's chest, she was surprised by Natsume's question.

"Mikan, are you okay?"

This was definitely absurd, Mikan thought. It was the first time she heard Natsume say her name. It was the first time she actually saw Natsume care for her. And to top it all, he even held her shoulder gently, as if she had taken the fall.

Mikan was at lost for words as she stared into his tantalizing red ruby eyes. Natsume however, assured that Mikan was nowhere hurt, smirked at her reaction, "Didn't know you like to stare at me so much, polka."

Mikan was snapped out from her thoughts. She had imagined Natsume smiling, instead of smirking. But no, he just had to remind Mikan that she was just imagining it all. It was just a mere imagination.

"No, I do not," she retorted. In her frustration, she abruptly stood up with the damp cloth in her hand and went back to the windows. This time, she didn't bother to wipe the higher parts of the windows - to avoid the same event.

She began to wipe the windows, her hand stroking the glass hard and swift that it would not be so hard to figure why the glass windows would break. Natsume silently laughed as he watched her angrily doing her work. At last, he went back to clearing the boards.

It was almost lunch time by then so Mikan wasn't able to finish cleaning the windows. Natsume was seating in his desk, reading his current favorite manga. The two had not uttered a single word since 20 minutes ago after the incident.

Hearing the door bang again, Mikan turned to look at the door.

"Mikan, Natsume, Sumire's letting you off for now, since it's lunch time," informed Nonoko.

"And Mikan, were going to eat lunch in my room today!" invited Anna.

"Okay!" beamed Mikan as she set aside the damp cloth on the window sill. She was going to finish her work after her belly had a fill.

* * *

After 10 reviews, I'll update the next chapter.

Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
